Countries
This page will show every country on Sessos up to 1717 A.E. (2020). Countries will be put into 5 blocks: Vonoss and Noross, Soross, Azoss, Nothoss, and Sothoss. ("Entos and Antos" and "Ertos and Artos" are not here yet) There are 111 - 112 (depending on Tavon's independence) countries not combining realms as one nation. A ✔ next to a country's name means that it is in the UC. An ✘ means that they were temporarily dismissed because of war, rebellions, terrorism, etc. 2 ✔s means that they are on the Leader Council. Vonoss and Noross (20) Vonoss (19) * United Provinces of the Riverlands (UP or Riverlands) ✔ * United Vutch Republic (Vutchlands) ✔ * Valmark ✔ * Valia ✔ * Valland ✔ * Vonossia ✔ * Astchland ✔ * Kalmork ✔ * Dransland ✘ (due to constant rebellions, self-proclaimed "tyrants", and terrorism) * Krussia ✔ * Velakrus ✔ * Vrunia ✔✔ * Vrusia ✔ * Dothia ✔✔ *# Dothany ✔ *# Arbendia ✔ *# Harbendia ✔ *# Tarkia ✔ *# Monsolia ✔ * Arabonia ✔ *# Monsolia ✔ * Aeria ✔ * Liberdon ✔ * Nibion ✔ * Blacklands ✔ *# Novgosia ✔ *# Graendia ✔ Noross (1) * Norsia ✔✔ Soross (5) * Ortossia ✔ * Naelia ✔ * Venezala ✘ (due to the Bazillian dictatorship taking over) * Azola ✔ * Venezola ✔ Azoss (2) * United Republic of Azossia * United Federation of Azossia ✘ (partially dismissed; due to the Azossian War and constant riots and terrorism) Nothoss (4) * Elvia ✔✔ * Vorne ✔ * Kardoshia ✔ * Nastland ✔ Sothoss (7) * Nastia ✔ * Astia (also spelled and/or pronounced Atsia) ✔ * Venastia (Vrunian Astia) ✔ * Vastia (Vrusian Astia) ✔ * Nazil ✔ * Nazillia (also called Neru) ✔ * Soudia (also called Sothia because in Naksian, Soud ''means ''South) ✔ Ertos and Artos (45) Ertos (37) * Nyorosto * Algonia * Comalia (from Costa Malia - Mal Coast) * Malnia * Ribion * Raspia * Nilant * Niloria * Jakosia * Lenu * Costa Silvonia (Silver Coast) * Bilbonia * Costaraspia (from Costa Rasplentia - Raspberry Coast) * Nilantia * Novadoth (from Nova Dothakia - New Dothia) * Laknova (from the bordering Lake Nova) * Nokaria (from Noka Arialon - New Arabonia) * Central Republic of Ertos (or Ertossia) * Novia * Argendia * Libendia * Gendia * Solen * Baragon * Asgonia * Solevnia * Achigon * Sovenya * Lenya * South Ertos * Nevrunia (from Nyevo Vruniast - New Vrunia Vrunia was a province in SE) * New Anezhia * Dezretia * Sundast * Somal * North Ertos * Nkonia (from the natives, the Nkons was a province in NE) Artos (8) * Helenia * Estenberia * Norartos * Sorotos * Nivia * Venibia * South Nivia (or Sivia) * Costa Issen (the I is pronounced as /aɪ/; Ice Coast) Entos and Antos (28-29) Entos (24) * Shana * Monia * Drussia * North Kalia (or Kalinia) * South Kalia (or Kal) * Sudnia * Izeria * Drusistan * Drunistan * Drakistan * Sudistan (a Sudnian dependency) * Sran Katcha (a Sudnian dependency) * Sunistan * Sungal (or Sungalia) * Estistan * Estland * Esten * Loristan * Benaland * Benanan * Belia * Benastan * Renaland (also in Antos) * Vestinsia (also in Antos) Antos (6-7) * Andoria * Andorsia * Vania (or Vansia) * Tanast * Vestinsia (also in Entos) * Renaland (also in Entos) # Tanvon (self-proclaimed nation, otherwise part of Shana) Maps